Feliz Cumpleaños, Draco!
by Micasse
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Draco y Harry tiene que distraerlo para que no se entere de su fiesta sorpresa...qué es lo que hará?


Se despertó con una sonrisa en los labios. Ese día era su cumpleaños. Su cumpleaños número 25. Giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, mirando el cuerpo que reposaba junto al suyo, con la sábana a los pies y una pierna fuera de la cama. Se levantó tratando de no despertarlo, cogió una muda de ropa y se dirigió a darse una refrescante ducha. Sabía que el día iba a ser largo.

Harry abrió los ojos cuando escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse. Se puso el pantalón del pijama que estaba tirado en el suelo y salió apresurado de la habitación, dirigiéndose al estudio que tenía la chimenea con conexión a la red flu.

-Zabini!- gritó al tiempo en que lanzaba los polvos flu.

-Potter- fue la contestación de la cabeza flotante que apareció.

-Draco está duchándose, luego de desayunar nos iremos al mundo muggle, dejaré abierta la conexión a la chimenea para que puedan entrar- susurró el moreno, mirando con insistencia la puerta de la habitación, por si en cualquier momento entraba el rubio.

-De acuerdo, trata de entretenerlo el mayor tiempo posible- dijo el Slytherin, cortando la comunicación.

-No es necesario que me lo digas- refunfuñó saliendo del estudio, yendo a preparar un delicioso desayuno para su pareja.

Esperaba que todo saliera bien, después de todo habían estado preparando la sorpresa por meses. No era un plan muy complicado: Harry era el encargado de distraer al rubio durante el tiempo que pudiera para que sus amigos prepararan la fiesta. Al rubio le encantaban las sorpresas y si eran para él, mucho mejor. Aunque, pensaba el moreno, la parte complicada del plan le había tocado a él. Joder, cómo podría entretener al rubio en el mundo muggle?

-"Tal vez debería haberle pedido ayuda a Hermione"- pensaba al terminar de preparar las tortitas para el rubio. Quería hacerle su desayuno favorito, para lo cual había comprado frutillas, kiwi y melocotones, los había cortado y puesto en una fuente. Preparó café y jugo de naranja. Colocó las tortitas en un plato junto con sirope de chocolate. Cuando estaba dejando todo en la mesa, su rubia pareja apareció por la puerta.

-Buenos días- saludó Draco con una brillante sonrisa, caminando hacia la mesa.

-Buenos días, cielo- respondió el moreno, besando suavemente los labios del Slytherin-Feliz Cumpleaños- susurró tiernamente.

Por toda respuesta recibió un apasionado beso, que le supo a gloria. Valía la pena el dolor de cabeza que le daría distraer al rubio si recibía más de esos besos.

-Hiciste mi desayuno favorito. Gracias, Harry- dijo sonriente. Mirando glotón todas las cosas que había a su alrededor.

-Es tu día especial. Te lo mereces- el moreno se sentó frente al ojigris tomando su café, al contrario de Draco, él sólo desayunaba un simple café. No era de las personas que se despertaran con hambre por las mañanas.

La comida transcurrió tranquila, hablando de cosas sin importancia. Draco estaba muy contento, sabía que ese día podría pasar todo el tiempo junto a Harry. Últimamente, debido al trabajo de auror del moreno, no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.

-Tenía pensado salir un rato, quieres?- preguntó casualmente el moreno.

-Claro. Deja que me arreglo y nos vamos- Draco se dirigió apresuradamente a cambiarse. No podría salir a la calle vestido con un simple jean y una remera. Elegancia ante todo.

Harry con un pase de varita cambió su pijama por un jean negro y una remera verde oscuro junto a una chaqueta de cuero y unos zapatos. Él no era tan meticuloso con la ropa como su pareja. A su pelo simplemente lo dejó como estaba, había aprendido con los años que era una pérdida de tiempo tratar de peinarlo o al menos dejarlo decente.

No esperó mucho tiempo para ver aparecer al rubio. Draco llevaba un pantalón gris oscuro que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus largas y elegantes piernas y marcaba aquel trasero que tanto amaba Harry. Tenía puesta una camisa plateada con los primeros botones desabrochados. Se veía casual pero elegante a la vez. Jodidamente perfecto, si le preguntaran al moreno.

-Haces que quiera volver a la cama- murmuró al oído del rubio con voz ronca.

-Tú también estas muy sexy- respondió con una sonrisa arrogante. Besando dulcemente los labios de su novio.

Harry lo tomó de la mano y activó el traslador que llevaba en el bolsillo. Era más seguro que ir por chimenea, porque así no tendría que decirle el destino de su viaje a Draco, ya que no estaba seguro de que al platino le hiciera mucha gracia ir al mundo muggle. No era que tuviera los prejuicios de antaño, pero sí les tenía desconfianza y recelo. Draco no entendía la mayoría de las cosas que había en el mundo muggle, por lo que no se sabía desenvolver cómodamente en aquel entorno sin magia. Esa era la razón de que no le gustara ir allí, Draco Malfoy tenía que tener absoluto control a su alrededor y desconocer cosas de aquel mundo lo privaba de aquel control, por lo que el rubio no se sentía tranquilo en aquel lugar.

Pero tenía que sacarlo del mundo mágico, alejarlo lo más posible para que no llegara a enterarse, por accidente, de la fiesta que le esperaba al volver.

Aparecieron en un callejón frente a un lindo parque, que extrañamente se encontraba con pocas personas. Draco supo enseguida que no se encontraba en el mundo mágico, por lo que miró enojado al moreno.

-Espero que haya una muy buena razón para que estemos aquí habiendo tantos lugares a los que podríamos haber ido- su tono calmado no era una buena señal, Harry lo sabía.

-Como es tu cumpleaños, quería hacer algo especial. Sé que nunca has ido al cine, verdad?- preguntó tomándolo de la mano y comenzando a caminar.

-Cine?- preguntó curioso, dejando a un lado su enfado. Después de todo, era su día y estaba junto al moreno, eso era lo que importaba.

-Sí, allí se pueden ver películas. Son las imágenes que representan una historia, con personas que actúan, las ves a través de una pantalla y no puedes tocarlas- trató de explicar lo mejor que pudo- Ya verás, será divertido- le aseguró al llegar al llamativo lugar, con fotos de personas por todos lados. Había gente con ropa rara, otros que parecían monstruos, había imágenes que parecían dibujos para niños…qué clase de lugar era ese?.

Esperó a que Harry terminara de hablar con la chica que estaba detrás de un vidrio, en una especie de habitación. Miraba a los muggles que pasaban a su lado llevando un cubo con cosas amarillas dentro, que por lo que vio, se podían comer.

-Listo, tengo las entradas. Veremos "The Avengers"- le comunicó el moreno, sonriendo contento, cargando en sus manos el mismo cubo que Draco había visto antes junto a un par de vasos graciosos. Draco sólo lo miraba sin comprender nada de lo que decía, pero Harry parecía un niño contento, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír y seguirlo hacia donde sólo Merlín sabía donde.

Entraron a una sala con muchas sillas frente a una pantalla enorme. Al sentarse, Harry le pasó uno de los vasos, mostrándole dónde podía ponerlo.

-Estas se llaman palomitas, son dulces- explicó al darle un par de aquellas cosas pequeñas. Draco, desconfiado, las probó. Para su sorpresa, eran deliciosas- Me alegra que te gusten. Los vasos tienen jugo de naranja- le dijo al sacar la tapa de uno de ellos, mostrando el líquido dentro.

-Harry, qué es lo que vamos a ver?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-Es una película de superhéroes, son siete los protagonistas. Está Iron Man, que creó un traje de metal que puede hacer muchas cosas. Es millonario, apuesto, sarcástico, un genio- empezó explicando.

-Ese ya me agrada- comentó Draco. Dejando de lado lo del traje ese, aquel sujeto se parecía mucho a él. Eso le gustaba.

-Ya me lo imaginaba. Otro de los protagonistas es el Capitán América, es un sujeto que gracias a un experimento tiene habilidades especiales, usa un traje con los colores de la bandera norteamericana. Participó de una guerra y estuvo congelado por muchos años, por lo que al despertar el mundo era muy diferente, tiene una personalidad muy justa, es bondadoso, una buena persona- siguió explicando el Gryffindor.

-Ese se parece mucho a ti- dijo burlón el otro.

-Otro que aparece se llama Hulk, debido a un experimento, cuando se enoja se convierte en un enorme y furioso monstruo verde. Es un científico muy inteligente- el moreno ignoró deliberadamente el comentario de Draco.

-Eso no es para nada elegante- al rubio no le agradó mucho ese sujeto. Quién diablos se convertiría en una cosa verde? Eso no era nada lindo.

-Es gracioso. Hay un sujeto llamado Thor que es un dios, el dios nórdico del trueno. Tiene un martillo que le permite hacer muchas cosas, tiene mucha fuerza, puede volar y protege a los humanos. Loki es el malo en la película y su medio hermano. Es un dios vengativo pero tiene muchos poderes. Después hay un hombre y una mujer con habilidades especiales, son espías…algo parecido a los aurores, pero sin magia ni nada de eso- Draco definitivamente no entendió muy bien lo último que dijo Harry. Pero no importaba, ya lo entendería luego.

Sin que pudieran decir nada más, la función comenzó, dejando la sala en completa oscuridad, iluminada sólo por la luz que provenía de la gigante pantalla frente a ellos.

Al comienzo, Draco se asustó por la cantidad de imágenes que aparecían frente a él, pero luego fue acostumbrándose, llegando a disfrutar de la película aunque no entendiera muchas cosas.

Se divirtió mucho con los comentarios del tal Tony Stark, realmente ese sujeto era genial. Además de ser muy apuesto, tenía mucho dinero y era realmente muy inteligente. Draco le preguntaría luego a Harry si podía conocerlo en persona, tenía la sensación de que se llevarían muy bien. Quién no le agradó mucho era el tal Capitán América, era demasiado Gryffindor para su gusto. Él ya tenía suficiente en su vida con Harry, el mayor Gryffindor de todos los tiempos, como para querer conocer a ese sujeto de traje chistoso. Pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que entre ese rubio con pésimo gusto en ropa y Tony Stark había tensión sexual, definitivamente la había. La misma tensión que había entre esos sujetos con poderes raros, los dioses, por Merlín! Si se besaran de una vez ya no estarían tan amargados. El resto de los personajes no le llamaron mucho la atención. Aunque el tipo verde era un poco gracioso, eso había que admitirlo.

Salió de la función con una sonrisa en el rostro. Extrañamente, la había pasado muy bien.

-Te gustó?- pregunto feliz el moreno, si se dejaba llevar por las carcajadas que había soltado, estaba seguro de que el rubio se había divertido muchísimo.

-Sí. Iron Man es genial- comentó riendo- Tú crees que podremos conocerlo?- preguntó ilusionado.

Harry estaba a punto de explicarle que nada de lo que había visto era en verdad real, cuando sintió como algo en su bolsillo vibraba y se volvía caliente. Hermione le había dado una de las monedas que usaban antes con el ED, para avisarle cuando podrían volver. Esa era la señal, la sorpresa estaba lista.

-Qué te parece si volvemos y festejamos tu cumpleaños en privado?- susurró al morderle pícaramente el cuello, acariciando las caderas de Draco.

El rubio se sorprendió por el cambio tan abrupto de tema, pero la idea de hacer el amor con Harry no le desagradaba en absoluto, no señor.

-A qué esperamos?- preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona, metiendo sus manos debajo de la remera del moreno.

Harry lamentaba profundamente que al llegar a casa no pudieran hacer lo que Draco seguramente estaría imaginando, pero en la noche cuando estuvieran solos ya vería ese rubio sexy lo que era capaz de hacerle. Joder que lo pasarían bien.

Se desaparecieron con rumbo a su hogar, con la familiar sensación desagradable en el estómago. Para aparecer segundos después en la sala de su casa, siendo recibidos por un fuerte grito de: "Feliz Cumpleaños, Draco!".

El platino miró sorprendido a todas las personas que se encontraban en su sala. Estaban presentes todos los Weasleys, Blaise, Pansy, Theo, sus padres y los amigos Gryffindors de Harry. Todos sonriéndoles felices. Una enorme sonrisa se instaló en su rostro, para luego besar suavemente los labios de su león.

-Gracias por todo esto- murmuró sobre los labios de su novio- Te amo- dijo mirando completamente enamorado aquellas bellas esmeraldas.

Harry se quedó quieto en su lugar mirando como su Dragón era abrazado y felicitado por todos, recibiendo deslumbrado cada uno de sus regalos, no importaba qué fueran. Su rubio brillaba en esos momentos. Y le había dicho que lo amaba, cosa que no hacía tan a menudo como a Harry le gustaría. Se felicitó mentalmente, había logrado hacer feliz a Draco en su día especial.

-Te amo, Dragón- dijo tiernamente cuando sus ojos se conectaron con aquello plateados que tanto amaba. Recibiendo la sonrisa más brillante que había visto en mucho tiempo.


End file.
